mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook
Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook is a series of animated shorts released on Hasbro's My Little Pony Official YouTube channel. In the series of shorts, Pinkie Pie makes a scrapbook for Baby Flurry Heart recapping key moments throughout the series that occurred prior to Flurry Heart's birth—animated in a stop-motion felt style. The Royal Wedding The Royal Wedding is the first episode of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, published by the My Little Pony Official YouTube channel on July 18, 2016. The short serves as both an introduction to the series and a recap of A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Transcript :Pinkie Pie: Baby Flurry Heart! I realized the other day that you got to experience everything in Equestria for the first time ever! That make me super happy! Then, I realized there were so many things that happened before you got here, that you never be able to experience and that make me super sad. But then, I have the best idea ever! I'm going to make you a book. I called it: "Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook". :Page 1: The Royal Wedding (aka Craziest Wedding Ever!) :When Princess Cadance and Shining Armor —your mom and dad— got married, it was one of the biggest wedding Canterlot had ever seen. We were all super excited! Well, except for your aunt Twilight. She was upset because she didn't even know her brother was going to get marry.Then when she realizes that is your mom he's going to marry, ah, she totally flipped! Because your mom used to foalsit for Twilight when she was only a little bit older than you. :So we took the Friendship Express to Canterlot, and we all help to make it the best wedding ever! You see, when two ponies fall in love, they got married and have a wedding. It's a ginormous party with dancing, and rings...oh, and a great big cake with two ponies on top! I mean, not real ponies, fake ponies. :But then again, your mom wasn't your real mom. She was Chrysalis, queen of the changelings! Chrysalis had put a spell on Shining Armor whose gonna suck up his love, and use it to rule Equestria with all of her scary changelings. We tried to stop her, but the changelings are just too strong. :But you know what's stronger than all of them?: Your mom and dad's love for each other. Ooh, it was so powerful and knocked them all the way back to the Changeling kingdom! Ka-pow! And then, your real mom and dad got married. It was perfect, just like this scrapbook I'm making for you. Ooh, I got so much to share, Baby Flurry Heart. But first, I'm going to need more felt. (giggles) Foal Sitting 101 Foal Sitting 101 is the second episode of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, published by the My Little Pony Official YouTube channel on July 18, 2016. The short serves as a recap of Baby Cakes and A Friend in Deed. Quotes All About Alicorns All About Alicorns is the unlisted third episode of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, published by the My Little Pony Official YouTube channel on July 18, 2016. S05E07 Unnamed Earth Stallion #0. Quotes References